1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a mass treatment system for dyeing and hydro-extracting collectively yarn cheeses in order to efficiently perform sequentially a series of steps extending from mounting of cheeses on spindles, dyeing, hydro-extracting to drying.
2. Statement of Related Art:
Heretofore, in dyeing yarn cheeses, it has been a common practice to conduct separately and independently respective steps of filling each spindle with yarn cheeses, pressing the cheeses with the aid of a press machine in the direction of the spindles, loading the spindles having cheeses mounted thereon on a carrier, dyeing, demounting the cheeses from the spindles, hydro-extracting and drying. Consequently, each of the apparatuses and components used for these steps have been investigated individually or independently and various approaches have been proposed. For instance, a cheese press machine was proposed and disclosed in Japanese U.M. Publication No. 51-27335 (1976), a quick-releasable spindle fastening device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,609, a cheese lift device for demounting cheeses in Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-31462 (1977), and a hydro-extractor in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,846.
These proposed devices can display respectively superior functions in performing independently respective steps, but nevertheless, have not been satisfactory in terms of sequential systematization wherein a series of the steps are conducted sequentially using a computer and robot.
With a current trend toward sequential systematization, dyeing system is not an exception to it and such a dyeing system that is adapted to systematization has been desired.
In order to cope with such systematization and to complete a sequential system of dyeing and hydro-extracting yarn cheeses, the present inventor has made an extensive investigation before. As a result, by a development of a rail arrangement for linking respective steps and utilization of a variety of automated devices, the inventor has proposed a method and apparatus for performing sequentially a series of steps of filling spindles with yarn cheeses, dyeing, hydro-extracting and drying (Japanese Published patent application No. 61-258066 (1986)).
According to this method, sequential steps are effected in a flow system: Spindles capable of readily attaching or detaching to a carrier in a onetouch manner are mounted on crawler trucks and collected in front of a press machine; a predetermined number of yarn cheeses wherein yarn is wound up around bobbins that are compressible in the longitudinal direction (spindle direction) are inserted automatically or manually on each spindle until a definite number has been reached and then, each spacer is attached; a press machine is actuated automatically or manually to press the cheeses; each truck carrying thereon the spindle mounted with cheeses is brought into crawling and travelled to a location where the cheese-mounted spindles are automatically or manually loaded one after another on an empty carrier; the carrier filled with the cheese-mounted spindles is placed in a dyeing machine to effect dyeing. After dyeing, as-dyed cheese-mounted spindles are discharged together with the carrier from the dyeing machine, carried automatically or manually on the trucks which are now unoccupied at the location where the cheeses -spindles were transferred to the carrier, and conveyed to the front of a hydro-extractor; the cheeses are dismounted and every one or several number of them are placed separately in respective hydro-extractors to effect hydro-extraction; the cheeses thus hydro-extracted are carried on a belt conveyor or a box with the aid of a robot or the like, placed in a dryer to dry and finally delivered.
However, in performing a series of the foregoing steps, it has been found that the foregoing steps still allow of further rationalization whereby it is possible to augment productivity.
Accordingly, this invention is aimed at treating a plurality of yarn cheeses at a time and simplifying the motions of cheeses, thus achieving automation of cheese treatment.